role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Count von Lightning
Count von Lightning is an electric vampire and RP character used and created by Mandolore Shepard. Appearance Count von Lightning wears a Victorian style outfit. Course his cape is yellow on the inside symbolizing his power of electricity. As an electric vampire, he happens to have yellow eyes. History Debut: The Electric Vampire Menace Count von Lightning made his debut appearance in Kobe, Japan. He was first seen when he was noticed by SasquatchMask. Count von Lightning then proceeded to attack SasquatchMask with his Electric Blade. As the attack had hit SasquachMask's chain flail, it created a huge light. As the light was seen in the performance hall by Unit 7 Furuka, she and Unit 6 Meruka came to help out SasquatchMask. When Count von Lightning noticed the two Units, he launched his Electroball attack at them. Later in the battle, after he was being weakened by Meruka's Ice Daggers and Furuka's Fire Stream, the count was hit in the back by a fire attack. Sazer-Tarious had come to help out. Count von Lightning then proceded to attack Sazer-Tarious, but was defeated by a joint attack from Meruka, Furuka, and Sazer Tarious. Course before the count was defeated, he said that more enemies would come after him. The Mecha Galagen Gang and the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters Alliance Count von Lightning then made his next appearance in Transylvania, at the headquarters of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters. After hearing from Ulfric Silverblood about his mission to Japan, Count von Lightning decided that it was time to inform the Mecha Galgen Gang about this new development. After making contact with Gemsler, Count von Lightning then said that he had a message for Gevaudan. Count von Lightning then proceeded to tell Gevaudan that four more Units led by Robo Lass had appeared in Japan and that Robo Lass was an ally of FlamingoMask. After the talk with Gevadan, Count von Lightning told Ulfric that they had gained a new ally in the fight against Robo Lass and her group of Units. Attack of the Mummy Count von Lightning made a cameo appearance where he read a message of the outcome of Ramlot's mission. He then vowed that the next time Robo Lass messed with his group, she would be defeated. Phantom of the Opera? Count von Lightning made a cameo appearance where he read the report about Phantom's mission. While he was not happy that Robo Lass and her group had not been defeated, he did find that Phantom put on quite a show. Wrath of Ramlot: Part 2: Battle in Nuremberg Castle Count von Lightning made a cameo appearance where he read the latest report involving Ramlot. He then mused that despite a minor setback the time was drawing near for the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters' master plan. Preparing to Conquer Europe Count von Lightning made his next appearance in the headquarters of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters where he revealed the ultimate goal of the group to Ulfric, Ramlot, and Phantom. After hearing about a Nocturne joining Robo Garrison, he contacted HydraMask of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to offer a deal. After the conversation with her, he then told Ulfric, Ramlot, and Phantom. He then told them that they were dismissed. The CoCHMM Spy Count von Lightning made his next appearance where he spoke with Nedra on her assignment in Madrid. He told her to make sure to not get into any fights since she was not suited for combat. As he heard what was going on with her mission, he told her to abort it and to not leave any evidence of her being there. Abilities * Electric Blade: Count von Lightning fires out a blade made of electricity at his foes. * Electroball: Count von Lightning fires a sphere of electricity at his foes for damage. Trivia * As an Electric Vampire, Count von Lightning is very dangerous to the Nocturne species. * Count von Lightning is Mandolore Shepard's first and only vampire character. * The "Castlevania" series of games was referenced when he told Nedra that she better not have spotted a member of the Belmont clan. Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Unfinished Article Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Leaders Category:Electrokinetics